


The Wolf's Teeth and Lion's Roar

by CleeCheers



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, MGiT, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Soul Mate AU, dragona ge, too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleeCheers/pseuds/CleeCheers
Summary: Adaline was just a normal girl trying to make her way in the world. Who’d have thought her crazy birth mother would send her scrambling. Lost in a world she knows to be nothing but a game she must keep her wits about her. Will the wolf’s teeth and lion’s roar be enough to keep the evil that seeks her at bay?~:~:~:~:~:~:~CullenxOCxSolas ~:~ Soulmate Verse ~:~ MGiTChapters will be in written in Elvhen to the best of my ability





	1. Sa: You're Insane

**Author's Note:**

> So my now fiance made me the sweetest proposal.  
> "Ar isalas na uth (I need you forever)  
> Himasa em ma'lath (Marry me my love)"  
> When he gave me the translation I cried.  
> He proposed in my favorite fantasy language.

 

_Sa _ : You’re Insane.

 

“You’re insane! Just leave me alone!!!” There was no anger, but clear exasperation in the young woman’s eyes. This harassment was getting to the point of madness. She was close to calling the police. Enough was enough.

The woman before her was clearly sick. Once vibrant hair now dull and near lifeless. Green eyes filled with desperation. This woman who bore her, then lost her.

“Fenorise … Da’lin listen to me… I don’t have much time left….” Anger flared in her heart.

“That is NOT my name! I can’t begin to understand just why the hell you know so much about a damn **game** but you do. But it’s just a GAME! It isn’t real. It never will be! Listen… you need help and I can’t give it to you... maybe there is a doctor who ca-“

“NO! I am dying and once I do, you’ll have wished that you’d listened to me. Listen well to me now fore I am just about out of time. My name is Elgarsulahn, yours, whether you wish to accept it or not is Fenorise. You were my precious fire in this world.” the kiss placed on the daughter’s brow was gentle, and she could feel the older woman shaking with silent sobs. “Oh how I wish I could have kept you with me… but this world would not allow it. Ir lath ma asha'lan.”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Once home Adaline dropped her bag down onto the floor and flopped face first onto her couch. This woman was going to drive her to drink one of these days. It did however make her a bit sad… This woman was the only reason she was alive, and she was clearly dying. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to hear her out? 

            Adaline’s adoptive family had passed away a few years prior. They were old when they got her and passed away at the age of 98 and 91, not but a few minutes apart. Her heart ached for them once more, and if she could offer one last bit of peace to her birth mother before she died, who was she to deny her that?

            It only took thirty minutes to freshen up and change out of her work clothes. If she nw her birth mom, she’d be near by her work.

~:~:~:~:~:~

            “You came back?” the voice was so weak it made her jump. She walked right past her and didn’t even see her slumped on the ground. Carefully she helped the woman back to her feet and lead her over to a bench just outside of the local park. The older woman sighed and placed her hands on her daughters. “Not long now… There is one last thing I can do for you before I die… It will keep you safe and find your lith’in. I never had the chance to be live out eternity mine, but you will.”

            Burning like she never felt before filled her body. She screamed and tried to pull away. It felt like a brand was placed upon both of her arms!

            “Tuelanen i'na Fenorise.”

            The world exploded in green and then everything fell to black.

A.N. Thoughts?


	2. Ta: Harmony

**Ta** : Harmony

 

“ _Fenorise! You must get up, we cannot stay here!_ ” the voice all but screamed in her mind. Grabbing her head, she pushed herself up. Her head was pounding to the beat of her heart and it was killer. Looking around she tried to find who spoke to her but found no one. Frowning she brushed it off... that is until she heard the same voice again, just a great deal quieter. “ _Come on, if they find you, we’ll both be in trouble! There are Templars coming!_ ”

After staggering to her feet, she rushed to hide in some bushes, this was too insane!

“ _Not insane! Don’t talk, just think. I’ll be able to hear you._ ” Blinking rapidly, she tucked herself up as much as she could under her jacket to help blend in with the brush.

‘ _Ok… what is going on?’_ there was a tinkering laugh and what she felt was the feeling of a phantom hug.

“ _I am the Spirit of Harmony Fenorise. I’m here to help you with your magic just like I did for your mother centuries ago_.” That made her eyes go wide, but before she could think to respond heavy foot steps stomped past her hiding spot. “ _We need to get you out of here…_ ”

~:~:~:~:~

It had been simple enough to get past them, but it was the next bit she’d have to be careful of. More templars were ahead… but each of them tainted with Red Lyrium.

“Ok… this is not possible… I have to be dreaming… the crazy lady did something to me and now I’m dreaming in a hospital of some sort.” There was the damned laughter again.

“ _You’re funny! You aren’t in the fade Fenorise, but the waking world_.” 

“That is NOT my name. My name is Adaline.” She growled it under her breath. In the back of her mind she new that it might be better to go with her birth name but she dare not. Then she heard the jeer.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a lovely knife-ear to entertain ourselves with boys!” Not giving them a moment to get closer she took off running, not the easiest thing to do in slight heels, but her flight instinct was screaming!

Behind her she heard the clashing of their metal armor. Not daring to look back she took a sharp turn round a rock face and ran head long into an all too familiar face. Blonde hair and golden eyes filled her gaze and she felt her cheeks turn pink. The was the most handsome man she’d ever seen. The moment was broken by the shouts getting closer and angrier.

“I... I’m sorry… I have t.. they ar-!” A firm hand pulled her further away and gently covered her mouth before it moved down to rest on her shoulder. “Be still Miss. You’re safe.” Getting up from the ground the Lion grabbed up his sword. “Keep her here. I’ll made quick work of this.”

The sounds of sword clashing filled her ears as well as the sounds of dying men. She clamped her hands over her ears and shook. It was horrible to listen to. The guard holding her gave her a funny look and took a step back as his Commander came back. “Miss?”

He sheathed his sword and offered his hand to her, which she took gingerly. A spark flew through her arm and she grabbed her upper arm with a hiss of pain. Ripping her hand out of his she struggled to get the jacket off and pull the side of her shirt down.

She’d forgotten about the burning she’d felt before she fell unconscious. There on her arm was a golden band of what looked like Celtic design with a lion’s head sitting directly in the middle.

“Maker….” Looking up she saw the Man staring at the mark. “Rylen... We’ll meet you back at camp. I need to speak with this young woman privately.” With a nod Rylen took off with a few other recruits, leaving her alone with the semi flustered man.

“Thank you… You saved my life.” She offered a shy smile, but as she went to pull her sleeve back up he stopped her with a gentle touch. His fingers traced over the mark before he pulled away. 

“Forgive me… Your soul mark is… well it is hard to deny it at this point now isn’t it?” He sighed and ran his hand across his face. “Maker this couldn’t be a worse time…”

“I’m sorry but…. Soul Mark? Do you have a matching one to mine or something?” she tugged her coat back on quickly buttoning it up to protect her against the slight breeze.

“I’ll explain elsewhere. We must get moving before we run into more trouble…” He offered her his arm which she took with a smile. With her heels she was his height, she found it amusing. Ahead lay a town she was all too familiar with. The Hinterlands, but no longer on fire.

“Commander, your room is ready.” A man with what she thought was the nightingales uniform came up then left them alone. Nodding he led her to a smaller building before locking the door behind them. Going over to the bed he sat on it with a rather heavy thump.

“Forgive me my Lady…” he rubbed his temples as if trying to dispel a headache, tremors clearly running through his body. “I wish we could have met at a better time…” taking a deep breath he looked up, somehow able to smile. “I am Cullen Rutherford. I am most glad to finally meet you.”

“Adaline Smith, the pleasure is mine.” She smiled and gave a small bow before walking over the settling down into the chair next to the bed. Reaching down she pulled off her shoes and wiggles her toes. Running in those shoes had made her arches hurt quite a bit. Off to the side she saw him removing his armor, followed by his jacket, leaving him is a short sleeve tunic. He knelt before her and took her hand gentle in his before placing it on the bottom of the right one hem. 

Frowning slightly, she pulled up the sleeve. There on his arm was the exact same band, but instead of a lion, it was a Phoenix as bright as her hair. With the lightest of touches she brushed her fingers over the mark. It made him shake a bit. 

“What does this mean?” she asked softly, searching his face for answers. “Does this mean that you are mine? And I’m yours?” tilting her head she searched his eyes. He gave a small smile. 

“It would seem that is indeed the case.” He dropped his head into her lap with a sigh. “Forgive me, this headache will not go away.” She could feel his tremors and gently placed her hand on the base of his neck. 

“Up with you… To bed. You look dead on your feet. Sleep will help the tension leave.” Guiding him to his bed once more she pulled the curtain closed, leaving the fire place the only the only source of light. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she took his hand and held it lightly.

“I cannot believe that you are real.” She spoke so softly she didn’t think that he’d hear her, but he did.

“Nor I you… After everything that has happened, I thought that you’d have perished. I’m glad to see I was wrong.” His hand tightened in hers and she tightened hers in turn. After running over several songs in her head she finally picked one to sing to send him off to sleep. 

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_   
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_   
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_   
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Carefully she brushed her fingers through his hair as she hummed through the acoustic parts. The song was soft, and she could only hope that it would put his mind at rest. She remembered his romance in the game, how he’d woken up with terrors in the night. The signs of Lyrium withdrawals. It all broke her heart to see in person.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_   
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_   
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_   
_Here is the place where I love you._

She smiled as his body relaxed and he finally let sleep start to sink in. The only thing she wanted him to feel was peace and sleep. This was a song used to send someone off into sleep. Or rather death in the first of three books… Best not to think of that now.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_   
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_   
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_   
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_   
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_   
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_   
_Here is the place where I love you._

Smiling she let go of his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his brow. “Sleep well Cullen. I’ll be around when you wake up.” Setting her bag down just under the bunk she went outside to see just what was going on. If her memory served, then the only reason Cullen would be in the Hinterlands would be to build the Watch towers for Dennet. They still had a long way to go.

~:~:~:~:~

There were stares, that much she expected. Her clothes were so much different from theirs after all, and her hair was down her back on long waves. Some children ran around the street, playing what she thought must be tag. One little boy crashed into her legs and fell flat on his back. Laughing lightly, she knelt and helped him up, brushing the dust off his shirt.

He stared at her with wide eyes, cheeks pink before he ran off to play with the others once more. She heard a few of the other boys tease him as they ran and shook her head. She missed those days. Just running and being free as a bird. Oh how that times had changed.

The air was perfect, no hint of pollution, not smoke in the air, just a perfectly clear blue sky. She was choosing to ignore the slight green tint; it would be gone soon enough anyway. It was perfect. Well almost perfect.

“You there elf! Where did you get those clothes?” Turning she saw a rough looking man eyeing her with interest. It made her shiver, her arms wrapping around her waist.

“I bought them… what is it to you?” she stepped back ready to run at a moment’s notice, when the same man who’d been with Cullen earlier stepped up next to her.

“Leave her be. She’s under the protection of Commander Cullen and the Inquisition.” Scoffing the man put his hands on his hips. 

“What? She good in bed or something? Is that why you keep the knife ear around? Must say I’ve never seen one with such…. _form_ before.” The smirk on the man’s face made her feel sick. Reaching up she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and froze. They had elongated tips… they weren’t like that when she got up that morning.

“My lady I must ask that you return to the Commanders side. It isn’t safe for you here…” Placing a hand on her lower back her guided her back to the cabin. Once she was inside she carefully crept, not wanting to wake Cullen from his rest. Sitting once more in the chair by his bed she touch her ears. This was wrong. So very wrong. She was human why the hell did she have elf ears? 

Beside her she heard small whimpers and quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her hand once more running through blonde locks. He started to settle down. Humming softly she kicked off her boots and snuggled down next to him on the bed, pulling him to her chest. “You are safe Cullen. I’ll keep those bad dreams away. I promise.”

~:~:~:~:~:~

When she next woke it was to the sound of soft words being exchanged, and her bed mate gone. Seems Cullen had managed to get up without her noticing. Rylen was reporting to him that the towers were done and she thought possibly what had happened earlier. Lovely.

“Thank you for informing me. Tell them men to be on the look out for any trouble. There is still rumor of bandits roaming around the area.” 

“Yes Sir. I’ll take my leave.”

Heavy foot falls came closer to the bed and she stretched in a very cat like fashion making Cullen chuckle. A hand rested gently on her back and she turned over to face him with a sleepy smile. “Did you have a good nap Cullen?”

“Yes in fact. It was very restful. But I must ask what were you thinking getting into bed with a strange man… I could have done anything to you.” His face was serious, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You are a man of too much honor to ever take a woman against her will. Or am I wrong?” She arched a brow as his face turned red. “I can tell by that blush I am correct. You are a good man. And don’t ask my how I know, I can just tell.” Pushing herself up and popped her back with a satisfied groan. “Better….. Now are we leaving?”

“Yes, but before we go back to Haven I will go by to ensure our task here is completed. I can send you with a small group directly...”

“I’d rather come with you, if that’s alright.” 

“Of course.”

~:~:~:~:~:~

Cullen made some arrangements to get her more suitable clothes for the journey and foot wraps, seeing as there were no boots that would work for her. It took her a bit to figure out how they worked but she loved them. When she was young all she did was run around barefoot. The pants were tight to her legs and the shirts was loose, with a belt to keep it cinched around her waist. Her old clothes were packing into a large bag and tucked away on a packhorse along with her backpack. That left her free to use a walking stick she’d picked up along the road.

The walked was peaceful, the air clean, the company even better. When they took a break to water the horse, she excused herself to relieve herself. That was an experience for sure. Just like camping when she was little. On her way back she was grabbed, a grimy hand covered her mouth.

Not even thinking about it she rammed her heel up and back into the man’s groin before taking off running. She literally tumbled down the small hill she’s gone up and spooked the horse. One of the men was laughing but it was silenced when an arrow flew by said mans head. Seems the bandits decided to strike. A roaring command fell from Cullen’s mouth and the soldiers under his command fell upon the bandits not but a step behind him.

Stepping back she was about to turn when she felt the air leave her lungs. Looking down she saw a masked man knelt before her, his dagger burried in her torso. Couching she staggered, falling back with a breathless cry. Before the bandit could finish her off, she saw the tip of a sword go through their chest. The body fell forward and made the dagger twist in between her ribs. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up to see Rylen looking down on her in horror.

He shoved the body from her and called in a desperate voice for Cullen. 

“ _Well…. This is bad luck to be certain…_ ” she thought as the Lion fell to his knees next to her, lifting a shaky hand she touched his cheek, brushing the tears that fell. “I’m sorry Lion…” She heard him calling for a healer, but she knew it was too late. Closing her eyes she leaned her head against his chest.

At least it was a beautiful place to die.  
~:~:~:~:~

“Commander… There is nothing we can do. She’s gone.” Rylen rested a hand on the man’s shoulder and bowed his head. “We’ll arrange for a pyre. We cannot linger… I’m sorry…”

Cullen nodded mutely.

He should have known better than to think this could have lasted.

He was cursed to be alone.

Gently he placed a kiss on her brow.

It was funny but… she was still so warm.

~:~:~:~:~:~

True to his word Rylen took charge and had the pyre build, right next to the river. They stayed for a short while before heading out once more.

 


	3. Tan: Fever

_Tan: Fever_

            Burning, she was burning alive! Gasping she rolled to the right and fell a good few feet to the ground. Winded she crawled to the water, all but flopping into it. The cool soothed her skin as she cried. Everything hurt. The water made the hurt less, but there was a soreness that still lingered. Where was she?

            “Herald! I see smoke, I think someone set up camp near by.” That was a man’s voice. Looking around she saw a partly destroyed bridge and scampered under it. Not much longer after she hear foot falls on the wood above her. Closing her eyes tightly she curled up hoping that they wouldn’t find her.

            “More like they were burning a dead body…” that was a woman’s voice, with a very low timber. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw a tall woman with horns looking over the smoldering pile of wood. “No sign of a body left... but someone was here… you can see the imprint.”

            “Maybe they who burned them took the ashes” next to the tall woman was a sun kissed man with long chocolate brown hair and a side shave. Oh and looks like he was an elf too! Elves were real? That was amazing! As if her felt her gaze her turned and spotted her right off. His eyes were like a stormy day, grey but icy blue. “Or they managed to escape before being burned to death.”

            Gasping she tried to hide herself even more, tears now falling from her eyes. She was terrified. She heard foot falls through the water and curled up into a ball, her hands over her head.  A gentle touch pulled her hands away, followed by something being thrown over her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she saw the tall woman looking down at her.

            “Up you get….” Carefully, she pulled the cloak around her body and stood, ready to shrink away at any given moment. So as not to startle her, the woman moved slowly and offered her a handkerchief after wetting it with water. “You have ash smudged across your cheeks.”

            “T…Thank you…” carefully she wipped away the black and took another look around. There were two others, a short man with a cross bow and a woman with short black hair. “Where am I?”

            “Don’t you know?” the Lady frowned and turn to the rest of the group. “We’re taking her to the nearest camp to get her some help… or at the very least some clothes… Would you be able to look her over Solas?”

            The elven man nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly before the blank look once more covered his face. Carefully the tall woman covered her hair with the hood, “Best keep the attention on you to a minimum until we figure this out, don’t you say? Might we know your name?”

            “Fenorise…” She frowned when that name left her lips. Was that her name? “I think… That’s why I hear in my head, like a distant memory but… I’m not sure…”

            “I am Hereh Adaar. And these are my companions. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas.” Fenorise gave them a small bow, keeping close to Hereh’s back once she started to move.

~:~:~:~:~:~

            “Take the largest tent. Just let us know when you’re dressed, and we’ll send Solas in to check on you.” Slipping into the tent she dropped the cloak, making quick work of tugging on the dress. The top was a little tight…. But she’d have to deal. Somehow, she doubted they’d been able to take her bust into account since she’d stayed so curled up. Poking her head out she felt her face head up. He had been right outside the tent flap.

            “I… I‘m sorry! I’m ready… or at least properly covered now…” she slid back into the tent and sat in the corner. This man… something about him was familiar but she couldn’t place it. “Have we met before? I swear I’ve seen you…” reaching out she was around to touch the jaw necklace when he snatched her left hand in his. The shock ricocheted up her arm making her cry out and fall back holding the spot that burned. Not caring that there was a man in the tent she pulled the sleeve down, the band on her arm glowed slightly

            “What did you do to me? What is this?!” she looked at him desperately tears in her eyes. This should not be happening!

            “Be still Dalen…..” He went over and took her arm in his hand, gently handling her arm. “Does the name Elgarsulahn mean anything to you?” he looked into her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ears.

            “Mother…. That is what she is telling me…. But I can’t remember… would Harmony lie to me?” She closed her eyes and leaned into the hand he placed on her cheek.

“Ir ema melemem uth sul ma.” Fenorise looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

“Ahnsul ema ma iselenem?” the words flowed past her lips with no trouble and he looked shocked.

“Do you not know?” he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. “You are my Nas’falon. I’ve looked for you a very long time.” After a moment he pressed a kiss to her brow and moved to tuck her into the sleeping. “Rest, we will speak more once you have rested. I must speak with the Herald… Things have changed a bit now for me…”

Humming she nodded, the sleeping spell he cast falling over her slowly.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Stepping out of the tent Solas was greeted with the worried face of the Qunari woman.

“Is she alright?” He held up a hand and bowed his head slightly.

“She will be fine in time. She still has a way to go before she is recovered. Whatever it was that happened, she seems to be backing memory of.”

 ~

 ~

 ~

~ 

‘ _Ir ema melemem uth sul ma_ ’  I have waited forever (a life time) for you.

 _‘Ahnsul ema ma iselenem_ ’ Why have you waited?

Nas’falon- soul mate


	4. Ny: Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lack a beta reader still! Sorry guys!!

Ny: Dreams

Birds, that’s what she heard. Opening her eyes, she saw trees above her, the sounds of bird’s songs filled her ears. Next to her sat a woman who looked just like her, but oh so very sad. Tilting her head, she reached up and brushed a tear from the   
woman’s cheek, making her smile a bit.

“You’re sad.” Fenorise stated it as a fact. There was no need to question it, the sadness was nearly tangible. 

“Yes, Da’lin I am. I have failed you… You magic isn’t ready yet. I was hoping that the transition would hasten its development…. But I was wrong, and you are suffering because of it. Your memory will return in a few days, and you will once more curse my name.” Elgarsulahn held up a hand to silence her daughter. “Go. Enjoy the dreams of your lion, I must talk with the Wolf.”

Elgarsulahn kissed Fenorise’s brow and found herself fade from the wooded area. Before her stood golden haired man who held her in a warm embrace while a small girl ran up to their side calling her mother. She knew she was hers, shining head of red hair and bright golden eyes. Just like her father.

“We’ve been waiting for you.”  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Elgarsulahn sighed as she felt a large presence behind her. Turning she offered the six eyed wolf a sad smile. “It has been too long falon.”

“Elgarsulahn…” the deep timber was mournful as the wolf pressed his head to hers. “I thought you dead over theses thousands of years…”

“I am dead Solas… My spirit is lingering for the sake of my daughter. She has so much to learn… there was so much that I wanted to teach her. The fire in her veins is stringer than any we has seen in this age. I’ve seen what may happen in that other world and I hope that she can change it for the better.”

Tilting his head, the wolf lay next to the red head, it was clear to him her spirit was nearly gone. The magic she has used has a cost, and that was her very existence. “how did you free yourself from this world my friend?”

“Dirthamen…. It was a secret we knew we had to keep. The Blighted would not leave me be… Please protect her from him. He will never stop…” Her spirit flickered and he filt his eyes widen.

“It was you… Dithamen and Falon’Din’s nas’falon…”

“I know not which one she belongs to, but if I had to guess? I’d say she was Dithaman’s. She is loyal to those she loves and will protect them. She holds secrets just like her father. Her wings will blind them all my friend… one day.” Turning she let her head fall against his neck. “Protect her…”

Her light shone then faded from memory, nothing but a whisp of light left it her place before it to went out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Even from Fenorise’s dreams she could hear the mourning howl of a wolf. 

It shook her to her core.

The peaceful dream was soon consumed by black and she dreamt no more.


	5. Va: The Waking World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer crashed... and my fiance got it back up and running again! Yay!!!  
> Also fair warning, it's short!

          Fenorise turned in her sleep, the soft chirping of birds filling her ears. The dreams from the night before confused her. Rubbing her eyes she pushed herself up. This was not home, now was this a regular bed. Sleep still lingering in her body she crawled out of the tent.

          Above her the stars shone brightly. There were men and women in suits of armor wondering about. The symbol on looked very familiar but she found that she couldn’t not place it. A moment later she felt a blanket being draped across her shoulders.

          “Solas…”

          “Indeed. How did you know it was me?”

          “I felt it.” Turning she smiled, pilling the blanket tightly round her shoulders. “Tis beautiful out here. I can’t remember ever having breathed air so clean…” tilting her head back she took in the sounds that echoes around the camp. It was an organized calm. The clinking of  metal, the chirp of crickets, the breath of nature.

          “Come, I wish to steal a moment of your time.” Solas pulled the blanket from her shoulders and replaced it with a well-worn cloak. It was still warm from where it has been sitting on his broad shoulders. Fenorise took his offered arm and off they went.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

          “Tell me Fenorise, do you have any sort of memory that has returned to you?” Solas stopped just shy of where thy had previously killed a small number of demons. There were tells of a battle from the bits of ice that still lingers as well as broken arrows. The waterfall was the main attraction though. It was beautiful in the starlight.

          Taking the blanket form her shoulders, she draped it over a nearby rock and waded into the water until she was about knee deep, her night gown held just above the water.

          “I want to say yes, but none of the memories make sense. I see two humans raising me... and in a world that is nothing like this one. I feel love for them even knowing that they didn’t have me, but took me in. I just… This world keeps feeling more and more like the dream… The things I see… they don’t belong. You… I know your face but the way I remember it is so very different.” Flashes of pale skin and a very shiny head flashed across her mind and she giggles. “Ever been bald?”

          He looked just about horrified at the very thought. Wading to him she places her hand on the jawbone that lay on his chest. “Fen’Harel tara i’ve ara’lan. Ir mala nas’falon.”

          His eyes widened and before he could say anything she pulled sharply on his pendant and pressed her lips to his in a kiss. The mark on her arm flared to life. An emotion that wasn’t her own filled her. Terror, confusion, lust. It was an odd combination to be sure. His arms carefully went around her waist and he pulled his lips from hers.

          “How do you know to name me the Dread wolf?” His words were soft as he met her eyes. She merely offered a smile, bumping her nose against his.

          “Harmony… she said she would leave my training to you. ‘ _The Dread Wolf will keep you safe, teach you. And the Lion will be your sword._ ’ Whatever that means.”

          “Spirits are known to lie Fenorire.”

          “Adaline…. My name is Adaline.”

          “You remember more now?” His fingers trailed through her hair gently.

“Yes…. And she was wrong… I don’t hate her… merely myself…” tears filled her eyes. “I wish I‘d have listened better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translation!  
> (The Dread Wolf stands before me) Fen’Harel tara i’ve ara’lan.  
> (I am your soul mate) Ir mala nas’falon.


	6. No: Six To Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I’m so sorry this took so long, but it’s been hard to write with all the stress of my wedding planning and family planning in general. Peace!

The two elves spent the wee hours of the morning talking about the stars. They were so different form her world, and the stories made her heart ache. They were familiar yet not. She’d heard them all before, but not from someone who’d lived it. They spoke of Spirits, and she told him one would be helpful to them. Solas wanted to know more but she made him hush. “Someone’s coming…”

            “Ser… The Herald is requesting that you prepare to leave for Haven. We are readying the horses now.” The messenger left and Adeline sighed before freezing. This would be oh so very interesting.

            “Come my dear, would it be too forward to ask you to ride with me?” Solas cocked his head as she played with a lock of his hair.

            “I’ll ride with you; it’s been a long time since I rode alone.” Plus, riding with him would give her a reason to braid his hair. Looping her arm in his they walked back just in time to hear the Seeker let out a very familiar disgusted sound, followed by Varric’s laughter.

            “One of these days I’ll get a laugh out of you Seeker… I know it.”

            “URG!”

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            “How about a song? Surely someone has to know one…” They had taken a break to water the horses. Varric had broken the silence that had fallen over them since leaving the camp. Solas reached up and helped Adaline down, hands lingering on her hips as she stepped away to the water.

            A small smirk came to her face as she took off her foot wraps and stepped into the water. Varric was bugging Casandra about singing them a song. Now she highly doubted that would happen. Looking back, she saw Solas watching her from the riverbank. Humming lightly, she started to sway a bit.

“Wolves asleep amidst the trees. Bats all a swaying in the breeze, But one soul lies anxious wide awake, Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths.” The group grew quiet and she could see a look of amusement in the Wolf’s eye at the words in the song she sang. “For your dolly Polly sleep has flown, don’t dare let her tremble alone, For the Witcher, heartless, cold, Paid in coin of gold. He comes he'll go leave naught behind, But heartache and woe. Deep, deep woe.”

She saw that Herah was swaying slightly to the eerie melody and it made her smile a bit. Cassandra intrigued and Varric looked like he was getting a new book idea.

“Birds are silent for the night. Cows turned in as daylight dies. But one soul lies anxious wide awake. Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths. My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes, Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries. As the Witcher, brave and bold, Paid in coin of gold. He'll chop and slice you, Cut and dice you, Eat you up whole.”

The Dramatic pause followed by a very soft, “Eat you whole.”

There was a slow clap from Varric, to which the others followed suit. “That was quiet the song Adaline. Is there a story by change that goes with it?”

“Not one I’ll share Varric. I leave it to your own imagination.” Laughing she waded to the other side of the river to were one of the horses had wondered off to.

“Be careful Adaline. Who knows what creatures might be lingering in the wilds here.” Casandra warned her before turning and tending to her own horse.

“No need to worry about me seeker. I highly doubt anything bad would happen just yet.” She winked at Solas before going off after the mount. Said elf following not too far behind her.

~:~:~:~:~:~

“You truly should heed the Seeker’s words… There are wolves nearby.” Solas walked in stride next to her, but his words made her laugh sharply.

“I think I’ll be just fine. I have the Alpha with me do I not?” She heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a breathy laugh.

“You are full of surprises…” she felt his hand in hers as they walked. It was nice. Nothing bad happened and they just enjoyed the silence and bird song. It was hard not to assume something would happen, but getting the horse was an easy task.

~:~:~:~:~:~

The ride back to Haven took a few more days. Before they made it back into the small-town Adaline pulled Solas aside. She’s already spoken to the other’s now she needed to tell him. They stood overlooking the stone bridge just before Haven.  The two had grown closer, but she needed him to know about her other.

“What is it Nas’falon?” his question was soft, as was the hand on the back of her neck.

“There is another’s mark that I bare Solas… I met him not long after I found myself  here…” she carefully pulled  her right sleeve down her arm until he could see the other band where the lion’s head glowed. It had been a challenge to keep it hidden during their trek.

“He is a human… Cullen Rutherford.” Solas traced the mark lightly before pulling her sleeve back up. “I think I died… or he thinks I am dead. He’ll call me a demon.” Solas’s eyes hardened and he pulled the hood over her head, making sure the braid he’d placed in it so gently before was tucked away under it.

“I know of a place we can meet just away from the main part of town.”

:~:~:~:~:~~:~:

The place had been the old alchemist’s cabin just round the bed from Cullen’s tent. Solas has made sure to keep her covered up as they walked by. The Lion had been in his own world dealing with paperwork and trainees.

            Solas had asked the Seeker to keep watch over Adaline, to which she agreed. He needed to keep his Nas’falon safe. “Commander… I wish to steal a moment of your time.” Tilting his head, he began to walk back to the cabin, the crunch of snow telling him the Human was behind him.

            ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cullen was not in the mood for any type of foolishness at the moment, but he didn’t know Solas to waste time. With heavy steps the human followed the elf to the cabin, but before he reached the door Solas held out his arm.

“I must ask you not to react rashly commander. Things are not what you think. There is no Demon in that room. Remember that.” Taking a breath Solas opened the door. Before the fire sat Adaline talking quietly to the Seeker who stood watch over her.

The sound of sword on sword was heard not a moment later. The seekers blade held Cullen’s at bay just before the lady elf’s face.

            ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

“You dare wear her face!” Cullen’s face was pure rage. How dare this demon come back to taunt him. Solas had moved around the two to pull Adaline away as soon as the Blade was drawn.

“Stand down Commander. We found her left in the ruins of a funeral pyre. Would you happen to know anything about that?” the Seeker’s words were short, and her look penetrating.

“I set her pyre myself seeker! She was dead…” there was clear pain across the man’s face.

“Did you see her body ever burn or merely her clothes?” Cullen went to respond but no words came. When he thought about it, he hadn’t ever seen her hair catch fire and he know that was usually the first to catch fire.

            “Cullen…” Adaline spoke softly and stepped around the Seeker, her hand gently coming to rest on his wrist. “It’s ok… To fear is only human, but I am real. Can demons fake these?” carefully she slid the sleeve down so that the light of her Lion gave a light glow on her arm.

            “You know as well as I that no demon has ever been able to mirror a mark like that Cullen.” Casandra’s words were soft and there was a bit of melancholy in them, like she still suffered from the loss of her own mark.

            “Makers breath….” Cullen ran her hand over his face as a ragged breath passed his lips. “I cannot deal with this right now.” With that being said, he turned and left the cabin.

            ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            “Are you alright Adaline?” Cassandra turned to her and offered a kind smile along with her question. Adaline nodded and offered her own smile in return.

            “I’ll be alright in time Seeker. I’m just glad you were here to stop his blade. I know you would have stuck him down Solas, but I’m glad it didn’t come to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever to get up but stuff has been stressful AF irl right now. but guess what? 
> 
> YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS TODAY!!


	7. Noa : “I’ll Keep You Safe”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image References for this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> [Night Gown](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1APFDLVXXXXbgXVXXq6xXFXXXu/Dress-V-neck-High-Waist-Vintage-Sleepwear-Royal-Princess-Nightgown-White-one-piece-Nightdress-Ankle-Length.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cullens shirt style but light blue](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/PooAAOSw5VFWKSAf/s-l300.jpg)

            Several days had past since Adaline had seen Cullen. Solas was a constant companion at her side, it was starting to grate on her nerves to a degree. The Inquisitor had finally taken him on an outing to Val Royeaux, which she was happy to decline going on.  There was much bustle  in the town of Haven, and she lost herself in it. The tailor of the town had died in the explosion, so Adaline offered her services.

             Being that she was not human she made less than the previous tailor, but she didn’t mind. Everyone had to start somewhere right? The abandoned house outside of Haven became her workshop and home. It gave her a place to unwind and keep a close eye on Cullen.

            Night fall brought on a chill that permeated the air, but she was proud to boast that her coats were the perfect protection from the chill. Hidden in the hem of each garment were warming runes that she’d learned about from Solas that activated then they felt the cold.

            In her arms rested a shirt that she’d made for Cullen. It had warding runes stitched into the hem and collar, to guide her to him in her sleep. She was hoping it would anyway. This was all a theory mind you, she’d yet to try it. The care she’d taken in selecting the softest fabric she could, the color was a pale blue. Sleeves long enough to go past her fingertips, so surely it would work for him.

            Nightfall was upon them and she went to Cullen’s tent with the shirt held tight to her chest. With a gentle rap of her knuckles on the wooden pole she called out him name. He called out for her to enter and she did so.

            “Hello Cullen. I know you might not want to speak to me just yet, but I made this for you. It’s clean and warm, it should help you sleep soundly at night.” She held out the shirt which he took silently. Humming softly, she kissed the top of his head and when she turned to walk away, she felt him grab her hand.

            “Stay… Please…” his voice was weak, and she knelt before him, hand gently caressing his cheek.

            “Come with me darling.” Taking care to grab a few of his things she led him to her little house just behind the bend in the road. He remained silent as she guided him. The Herald had made sure to make her home comfortable, and seeing as she had two soul marks, a “bigger bed for more… wiggle room” she had said. Adaline rolled her eyes at the memory but smiled a bit all the same.  

            ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            “Come along, time to sleep.” Holding out the shirt she pushed him to the changing screen. Wordlessly he does as she says as she pulled the curtain closed. A throat cleaned and she turned, her own night gown in hand. The shift fit perfectly. Not too loose and not too tight, he seemed comfortable in it.

            “Sit down Cullen. I’ll be but a moment.” Changing quickly, she came back out and saw him sitting with his head in his hands on the edge of the bed. With light steps she climbed up next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. She felt his body shake and the wetness of his tears shoulder, but never once did he make a sound.

            With a gentle hand she laid on her side with him curled up on her front. Softly she hummed the melody to a lullaby. He quieted and soon she realized he had fallen into an exhaustion driven sleep. Kissing his brow, she settled down and closed her eyes whispering, “I’ll chase away your nightmares.” before allowing herself to drift off into his dream.

                        ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            “No!” she heard his cried before she saw him standing in the middle of field of dead templars. Demons surrounded him and she saw the face of a woman she did not recognize, but she looked mad. Running forward she tackled the demon wearing the dark face. Fire bloomed from her hands and the creature let out an unholy screech before vanishing from the dream, the nightmare slowly vanishing with her.

            Haunting words filled the air, “Ise sul’ema! Navit anveren na nan!”

            “Vara anbanal daris dunathe! Leave my Nas’falon in peace!” turning she saw Cullen staring at her with trepidation. “Hello dear one.” Closing her eyes, the scene around them changed to the warm summer on a beach. “I told you. I will chase away your nightmares.” Turning away from him she walked toward the water, wading to her knees. The warmth was just as she remembered. The seagull’s cries made her heart ache. She missed her home and she had never truly grieved the loss of it.

            “What have you done to me?” she looked back over she shoulders at him confused, “This dream… You changed it.”

            “Cullen I am a mage, and Solas has been training me on how to change Ones dreams. So now this is my dream.” Holding up a hand and silenced him, “I refused to let the nightmare plague you Cullen. You need a decent night sleep. I care about you far too much to see you suffer if I can help you. You may not be a be a mage, but before I came into my magic, I was able to change my dreams. I would tell myself it was just a dream and tell myself to change it. And sometimes, I would change it.”

            There was splashing next to her and there stood Cullen, silent for a tense moment. “I cannot remember the last time I saw the ocean so clearly. I dare say I was but 5 years old.”

            “I love the sea… The salty air and the bird’s cries. I’d come with my parents… God I miss them so much. They passed away a long time ago.” Looking out over the beach she saw spirits slowly forming into a memory. It was her parents and her as a child of maybe six years old. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw her mother chase her into the water laughing and splashing while her father chuckled from the shore.

            A sob broke through her lips, but the spirits continued their dance before a low growl was heard echoing around them and they quickly vanished. Culled looked around to find where it come from.

            “Atisha Comander. Na Ethem.” The voice he recognized and soon he would see Solas, only clad in his leather breeches and pendant round his neck. Adaline told him what he said with a smile before waving to him.

            “I knew he’d come find me sooner or later.” Turning she pulled Cullen down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “I’ll prove that this was really me once you make. When we get up I’ll tell you a story. I got it when I as just a baby.” She placed his hand on her collar bone over a faint scar. “I leave you with sweet dreams Cullen.” Standing on tip toe she kissed his brow and sent him into a dream that was once more his own, but free of his demons, at least for now.

                        ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            “Fenorise, you must be careful. You’ll draw that demon to you if you aren’t careful.” He pulled her close, lips pressed to her temple as he changed the scene to a forest lit by a full moon. Humming a song came into her head and filled the air around them. The electric guitar sang as she swayed out of his hold, only to dance ahead of him. Turning she made eye contact as she began to sing.

“Eat me up, swallow me alive. Open those enormous jaws and let me glide. Glide down your throat, swallow me whole. Let me inside and take me into the unknown. Eat me up, swallow me alive. Open your enormous maw and let me dive. Dive into your soul, swallow me whole! Let us collide and we will never be alone.” She could see his eye on her the entire time as she moved further and further away.

“Let me in, let me in! Let me under your skin.  Let me in, let me in. I want to see it all I want to know everything.” Finally he started to slowly approach her. His step silent, eyes blown out. They were pitch black.

“Eat me up, swallow me alive. Open your enormous mouth and let me slide. Slide down your bones, swallow me whole. Let us unite and show me all there is to know. Let me in, let me in. Let me under your skin. Let me in, let me in. I want to see it all I want to know everything. Eat me up, eat me up, I want you to eat me up. Eat me up, swallow me alive. Open those enormous jaws. And let me in, let me in! Let me under your skin! Let me in, let me in. I want to see it all, I want to know everything….”

He seized her just before she was to turn and run. His lips on her neck, breath hot. “Isalan hima sa i’na Nas’falon.”

“One day my Darling, but I will not let you ravish me in the fade until you take me in our home. Silal or ma tu ara’len’palan.” Turning she pressed her lips to his and smirked devilishly, “I think it’s time for you to wake up.” Suddenly he was gone, and she opened her eyes. Cullen lay there in her arms, still at peace. Looking toward the curtained windows, to see that the sun was beginning to peak in from the behind the material.

“Another day begins.” She spoke softly and ran her fingers through Cullen’s hair. His face was cushioned on her chest and she kissed the top of his head. “Wake up Darling. A new day has begun.”

Slowly he stirred, pressing closer to her, his morning ‘attention’ clear against her leg. It made her blush and that was what he woke to. Her cheeks tinted pink and a shy smile. Unable to help himself, he pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn’t a soft good morning, but one that was strong as he moved to pull her close as if he was afraid, she’d vanish.

            She just held him close once they parted for breath, cheeks now completely flushed. “Move in here with me. I want you here Cullen. And I’ve spoken to Solas about it. He knows it might be odd for a bit, but you are mine just as he is. I want you both with me… Please.” He sighed.

            “Maker…… Alright.”

                        ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very rough translation that I pieced together.  
> “Fire Bringer! Death will take you soon.”  
> “Away to the void with you demonic creature (Demon)!”  
> Nas’falon: Soul Mate  
> “Peace Commander. You are safe.” (literal translation: Made Safe)  
> “I lust to become one with you Soul Mate.”  
> “Thinking of you makes me masturbate.” She’s a shit and stirring up trouble for poor solas


	8. Han: Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note for this chapter. This is the image I'm basing Solas off of! [I don't own this art but DAMN!!!](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/b0/4a/0cb04afd1d5ab5958f928799ec3feb2b.png)
> 
> I made [this on the Sims 4 as my version of the home they took over.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/16793ef2d8ba8da21022cdf69461bd2d/5c35d0dff5cd83c8-ac/s1280x1920/eb17c6d314f9e90ec204e498a21b95a21bc1ad8a.png)
> 
> [This is the basic idea for all of her clothing, but will very in color.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/848134823873d8c928ae3cb6414c1cf0/5c35d0dff5cd83c8-1e/s640x960/df7f15ce41618e0b37633481f346683d50e0cd67.png) She has a style she likes and sticks to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEAD CONTAINS NSFW CONTENT  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!

            It had taken some getting used to but soon Cullen and Adaline worked around each other with an ease that only came with time. She loved that stubborn man and knew that he was slowly realizing that she wasn’t going anywhere. At the end of each day he came to the small home to a meal and kiss. He had grown to love it. The had received word that the Herald was to be back within the next few days, which meant Solas was as well. That thought unsettled him a bit. It would be odd to share such an intimate space with the man.

            “Cullen?” Adaline called his name frowning. She was sitting by the fire, an orb of light floating next to her to light her workspace as she worked on a young girl’s dress. The mother had asked for it for the girl’s birthday, which Adaline readily agreed to.

            “Forgive me Adaline. It’s just…” he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Placing her things aside and waving the light out, she went over and sat on his lap. She knew was it was. Taking his face in her hands she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

            “There is nothing to forgive my love. I know it is a difficult decision, but I’m glad you agreed to stay.” His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close, forehead pressed against her collarbone.

            “Maker forgive me but…” he looked up, grip growing tighter on her hips. Not saying a word, she pressed her lips to his. There was nothing to be said. She found herself picked up and all but tossed onto the bed before her was on top of her.

            What followed made her extremely glad to have placed the silencing wards up for the night.

                        ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She woke to a warm arm wrapped tightly around her middle, and face buried in her hair. Groaning she pushed the hair from her face only to be met with an amused face before her of her Elvhen mate.

“Good morning Fenorise.” He chuckled at her blushed before leaning down, planting a deep kiss on her lips. “I come home to find a most delicious sight, even if it hasn’t yet happened by my hand. Mark my words vhenan, I’ll be taking you very soon. I won’t wait for much longer.”

Behind her Cullen mutter something about being pulled from a rather pleasant dream and pressed up against her back. Her face turned even brighter red and she gave Solas a pleading look. Nodding he left but stayed within the warding. How he longed to be the one bringing her to the peak of pleasure. His inner wolf longed to join them, but he knew that it would have to wait. In the past he’d taken pleasure from many a form. Men and women alike, and in the occasional oddly numbered grouping.

He didn’t think the commander had done the same and it might take a bit of coaxing.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Now fully dressed she and Cullen left the cabin and parted as he went to deal with the troops, and she went in search of Solas. She hadn’t told Cullen about him being in the cabin that morning, figuring it might not be the best start to the day.  She’d make Solas tell him he’d been peaking.

He stood by his old cabin overseeing the last of his things taken out and moved to the shared cabin. When he turned to her she took off running she threw herself in to his arms, lips crashing against his. He never stumbled, catching her with ease and returning the kiss with an equal fervor.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            “Now that is a greeting one could easily come to look forward to Nas’falon.” Solas laughed when she nuzzled his cheek. His braids had been let out of their top knot and fell down his back. Tan skin seeming a little more Sunkissed than before. Those blue eyes though, were ever as sharp and piercing.

            “I’ve missed you.” She said softly into his ear which made him laugh.

            “You see my every night vhenan.”

            “You know damn well it isn’t the same Solas. I am glad you are home, even if it is only for a brief time.” He pressed a kiss to her crown and hugged her tightly to him. Taking a deep breath, he took in her scent. He had missed it and could still clearly smell the commander on her.

            Smirking he breathed out his observation into her ear softly enough for only her to hear. She smacked his chest rather hard as her face bloomed a pretty shade of pink. He chuckled and looped her arm in his, taking off to their little home. He knew that it wouldn’t be forever. He was Immortal, as he suspected she was. Cullen was not, and in time would be gone. He’d not rob her of any time with him, for it would be precious.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            They spoke of his trip and she made him a hot meal as they sat and talked. Sera was now officially in the inquisition. It might be hard to befriend the girl, but she was willing to try all the same. Once he was done, she cleared the plates away and pulled him to lay down with her. She’d miss the cool that his skin gave off. She was always hot, and Cullen was equally as hot as she.

            His hand ran through her hair, soothing her into a easy sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            When she next woke, it was to the sounds of hushed voices. Cullen and Solas were going over the events of Val Royeaux by the sounds of it. A sleepy groan passed her lips and she buried herself under the covers. There was a chuckle and she felt the bed dip. Peaking out she saw Cullen sitting next to her.

            “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. The Seeker and I are going out to check the boards with a small troop. There have been reports of bandits attempting to overtake some supply wagons.” He planted a soft kiss on her lips, which she gently returned. Getting out of the bed she grabbed a shawl, wrapping it around her shoulders, walking him out to him company.

            “Come back to me.” She whispered into his ear before he mounted his horse. It was what she told him every day he left on patrol.

            “As you wish my Lady.” And then with a sharp order the small group took off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~NSFW~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            BANG! The door to the cabin slammed closed and she found her neck being attacked by the wolf. Gasping she racked her nails down his back and arched up against him. “Garas, aman ara'mis Fenorise. Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma. Jupalan ma sule tel mar sule’din.”

            “Fucking hell!” Adaline let out an obscene moan, his words made her bloor burn hot and she pressed her lips to his in a harsh kiss, all but ripping his clothes off while he did the same to her. Where Cullen was gentle, Solas was _rough_. Teeth nipped at the skin of her neck and she drug her nails down his spine, knowing well she was leaving red marks scoring his back.

            Picking her up with easy Solas tossed her over his shoulder dropping her squarely on the middle of the bed. A smirk crossed his lips that was far to devious.

            “I have much confess to you, I feel bad for the Commander in this moment.” She frowned and his smile grew as he bit her neck. “You consummated the soul mark with him.  He will know what is happening my dear. And I dare say he will be hard pressed to ignore any of it.”

            Before she could push him away, his hand found her core and slid inside of her. She arch off the bed with a cry, all thought of Cullen forgotten in that moment.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            On patrol Cullen had to excuse himself, wondering just what had come over him. He felt as it he would burst and much to his horror he did. Thank the Maker no one followed him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Solas made quick work of playing her to her peak. It was exquisite in his eyes and he desired ever more. He flipped her onto her back, pulling her roughly to her knees. Her gasps and cries were too much. Not giving her a moment, he slid into her with a low growl. Her moan was muffled when eh buried her face in the mattress. Not wishing her to hide her cries, he grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled back. Leaning down over her, he whispered into her ear.

            “Jutuan ma ir rosas’da’din, ma tel’aman melin.” The response he received was instant. She clenched deliciously and bucked back hard against him.  Gripping her hair even tighter, he began the dance he knew all too well. It was a gift to feel her come undone at his hand. Not but a few moments later he felt and heard her come completely undone. That mark on his arm flashed and he could feel an emotion not his own flow through his mind and heart.

            It was hard to describe; he knew he felt love for her. It was destined to be, but there was something more there. He could only call it Her. He’d heard tales about how it felt, but to feel it himself? It was a gift he would forever cherish and keep close.

            “Fen’harel ver em.” she breathed out with a laugh looking at him from an odd angle. “And it was glorious.” Humming he pulled from her and drug her to the side of the bed, all but bending her in half, the smirk still playing on his lips.

            “And we are far from done Vhenan. I told you you’d forget your own name, and I intend to keep my word.” Still not having hit his own peak he drove home once more into her body, making her all but scream. He took his pleasure from her form, watching how it moved under him, and how her cheeks flushed.

            He sealed his lips to hers as he took her and came deep within her walls. She carried his scent now and he relished in it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            They lay there, naked as the day they were born, just talking about everything and nothing. The door burst open and she could hear Cullen’s rough breathing. Her cheek heated. Solas’s words floated in her brain. Solas stood silently pulling on his breaches and held a finger to his lips as he walked around the wall separating the small bed area from the rest of the home.

            “Hello Commander. Are you alight?” Adaline could hear the teasing tone and pulled the sheet up to cover herself, just listening.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            “Solas!” Cullen was shocked to see the man back. He saw the smirk on the Elvhen mans face as turned and walked to the water pitcher on the table in the corner. It was then Cullen took note of the bright red marks covering his back.

            “Are you alright? Your back looks like…” He stopped and felt his face go red. He realized what had happened in his absence and couldn’t not help but feel the fool. He’d heard about the connection Soul Marks share but didn’t think it to be true.

            “I’m _magnificent_ Commander.” Teasing concern filled his voice, “Maybe you should lay down, you seem a bit flushed.”  Placing a hand on the mans back he pushed him to the sleeping area. “Fenorise, maybe you should see to your Soul Mark, he seems to not be feeling so well.”

            Cullen thought he’d faint. Adaline had been thoroughly ravished and he could tell. Choking out a rather embarrassed sound the man took off. Something about needing to train his troops. He needed to cool down. A dip in the frozen lake sounded like a marvelous idea!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            “Solas!” Fenorise scolded him feel extremely embarrassed, it didn’t help that Cullen’s emotion was running in line with her own. Grabbing a pillow, she threw it hard, hitting him square in the face. Anger she shoved past him, got dressed ignoring him completely and stored out. She had to speak with Cullen.


End file.
